Hey, Doctor
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Selamat siang, nama saya dokter Jung Yunho, ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda hari ini?" sambutnya dengan ramah dan ceria. Namun keceriaan itu menghilang dengan cepat saat melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. "C-c-chang-changmin!" seru sang dokter dengan wajah shock dan kagetnya. HOMIN Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin Fanfiction! HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN!Fanfiction.


.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Hey, Doctor"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Drabbel/Oneshot?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Humor.

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kisah ini di mulai di suatu hari yang terik, di sebuah rumah sakit besar di jantung ibu kota negara korea selatan, International Seoul Hospital (ISH). Lebih tepatnya lagi, di lantai tujuh dari 20 lantai gedung ISH, tempat di mana satu lantai itu khusus menangani semua pasien bermasalah dengan jantung. Di salah satu ruangan poliklinik spesialis jantung itu, ada satu pintu tertutup dengan papan nama dengan tulisan bertinta emas.

 **.**

 **dr. Jung Yunho, SpPD-KKV, SpJP**

 **.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan satu pasien berusia lanjut didampingi keluargaya berjalan keluar dari ruangan, sambil berpamitan dengan sang dokter. Setelah itu, perawat cantik dengan baju serba putih muncul dari pintu yang setengah terbuka sambil membawa sebuah map.

"Saudara Shim Changmin, silahkan masuk ke dalam."

Seorang namja belia yang sepertinya masih berusia belasan tahun berdiri dari duduknya. Sang suster sedikit tercengang saat melihat namja belia yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai bak model itu berjalan ke arahnya. Semburat pink menyebar di wajah suster cantik itu saat sepasang mata penuh hiasan eyeliner, eyeshadow dan maskara itu menangkap wajah tampan menawan-yang kini menatap pasif terhadapnya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu-mu itu, suster?"

Senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah menawan namun angkuh itu melihat wajah perawat di depannya kini jadi merah padam.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Silahkan saja kalau suster ingin mengagumi wajah dan tubuh menawanku. Tapi maaf saja, aku kesini untuk diperiksa. Jadi bisakah kau melakukan tugasmu sebagai perawat dengan benar?"

Jika wajah seseorang bisa menjadi lebih merah dari warna merahnya buah tomat, pastilah warna itu sudah menghiasi wajah perawat cantik itu. Dan kalau saja di rumah sakit ini ada lalat, pasti hewan terbang berbadan kecil itu bisa masuk dengan mudah ke mulut melongo si perawat itu.

Pemuda menawan bernama Shim Changmin itu menghela nafas keras, sebelum itu berjalan masuk dengan menyenggol keras tubuh si perawat wanita..

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang pria matang yang mengenakan jas dokter berwarna putih bersih itu tak memperhatikan dunia luar, dan sedang sibuk membereskan segala benda yang berada di sekitar alat elektrokardograf di ruangannya. Mendengar ada langkah kaki masuk, ia tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Selamat siang, nama saya dokter Jung Yunho, ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda hari ini?" sambutnya dengan ramah dan ceria.

Namun keceriaan itu menghilang dengan cepat saat melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"C-c-chang-changmin?!" seru sang dokter dengan wajah shock dan kagetnya.

Namja belia itu hanya merespon dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Dengan kesan angkuh yang menguar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, namja itu tak menghiraukan dokter dihadapannya, dan duduk dengan santai di tempat duduk untuk pasien di sana. Satu kakinya menyilang, dan sepasang tanganya tertangkup dengan anggun di pangkuannya. Ia menatap sang dokter yang masih berdiri kaget dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Yunho hyung, periksa aku. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungku." ucap—atau perintah(?)—nya dengan nada datar.

Yunho yang masih menatap shock pada pemuda di depannya itu langsung mengatupkan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, dan ekspresi wajah itu langsung berganti dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Changmin-ah, apa maksudmu dengan ada yang salah dengan jantungmu? Apa kau tak apa-apa? Mana ibumu?" cecar Yunho yang langsung menghampiri mantan saudara tirinya itu.

Mantan saudara tiri?

Oh, jika ada dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya mengenai apa hubungan antara dokter Jung Yunho spesialis penyakit dalam-kardiovaskuler, spesialis Jantung dan Pembuluh darah, dengan pemuda belia menawan bernama Shim Changmin, 'mantan saudara tiri' adalah satu-satunya hal paling akurat untuk menjawabnya.

Jika di jabarkan, Jung Daeho, kehilangan istrinya saat Yunho masih mengenyam pendidikan junior high school. Tiga tahun kemudian, ia menikah dengan Im Yoona, yang bercerai dengan suaminya dan mendapat hak asuh atas Im Changmin yang saat itu masih bayi. Keduanya menikah karena masing-masing menyadari kalau anak mereka membutuhkan figur kedua orang tua yang lengkap. Selama 10 tahun mereka hidup dengan harmonis. Jung Daeho bersama Jung Yoona, serta kedua putra mereka, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Ketika sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Jung Daeho menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Jung Yunho yang saat itu sudah menjadi dokter umum, memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah. Dua tahun berlalu, dan saat Shim Imjoon melamar Yoona, demi kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk Changmin, Yunho merestui hubungan itu, dan memilih untuk memutuskan tali kekeluargan antara keluarga Jung dengan keluarga Im. Karena itulah kini Changmin bukan lagi bermarga Im atau Jung, namun bermarga Shim. Dan hubungan antara ia dengan Yunho adalah 'mantan saudara tiri'.

.

.

.

Dan kembali ke ruang praktek dokter Jung, lelaki matang yang sudah sukses menyelesaikan program S2 mendalami jantung dan kardiovaskuler itu langsung mengambil stetoschope-nya dan berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Dada kiriku sering terasa nyeri. Ibu masih di rumah dan ayah bekerja. Aku kesini dengan membolos sekolah."

"Dada kirimu sering terasa nyeri? Coba buka kemeja sekolahmu biar bisa aku cek sebentar." ucap Yunho. "Dan membolos sekolah, Changmin-ah? Sejak kapan Changminnie-ku yang rajin ini sanggup membolos kuliah?"

Namja belia yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil tanganya bergerak untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Yunho tertawa kecil saat melihat jari-jari lentik Changmin sedikit bergetar saat akan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan gugup begitu, Changmin-ah. Aku sudah biasa melihatmu telanjang saat kau kecil. Dulu kan aku biasa memandikanmu. Hahahahahaha.." gurau Yunho dengan maksud untuk membuat Changmin tak gugup lagi. Namun tawanya langsung menghilang saat Changmin menatapnya tajam dan mengerutkan alis tebalnya tak senang.

Yunho berdehem kecil untuk memecahkan suasana kaku yang terbentuk. Namja bergelar sub spesialis jantung itu duduk di atas meja menghadap Changmin, dan ujung sensor stetoschope-nya mulai ia letakkan di kulit dada Changmin.

Sepasang alis Yunho berkerut tajam saat ia mendengarkan suara detakan jantung Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau rileks? Kalau kau gugup begini, jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang dan aku takut ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan."

"..ku... gup." gumam pemuda belia itu sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Pemuda menawan itu mengambil nafas panjang, dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yakin bercampur sedikit nerveous. "Aku bilang kalau aku ini tidak gugup." ucapnya dengan nada yang tak bergetar sedikitpun.

Alis Yunho semakin berkerut mendengar jawaban itu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang begini? Apa ini yang menyebabkanmu merasa nyeri? Karena kecepatan detakan jantungmu di atas normal?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam-dalam, sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat. Namja itu menangkup tangan Yunho yang masih berada di dada kirinya, dan mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Apakah kau mendengar betapa cepatnya detakan jantungku, Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Y-ya.. C-changmin?"

"Jantungku berdegup cepat begini bukan karena aku gugup, Yunho hyung."

Namja yang masih dalam masa puber itu bergerak pasti semakin mendekat pada Yunho. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengalung di leher Yunho, dan sepasang kaki jenjang itu naik merangkak ke atas meja.

"C-changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Yunho saat mendapati mantan adik tirinya itu kini memposisikan diri di pangkuannya dengan satu lengan melingkar di lehernya.

"Jantungku jadi begini karena kau, Yunho hyung. Aku menyukaimu, dan jantungku jadi menggila begini karenamu, Yunho hyung. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, dan menikahiku." ucap Changmin sebelum ia menyegel ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho.

Dan kisah ini di tutup dengan pingsannya seorang dokter sub spesialis jantung di atas meja, dengan pasiennya yang masih muda berada dalam posisi provokatif di atas tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END(?)~**

 **Annyeeeooonggg~**

 **#kabur**

 **Hahahaha, ini fanfic(atau drabble?) selingan yang Ela buat karena stuck ide+sibuk+belom ada waktu buat lanjutin 'Home'.. jadi Ela bikin fanfic selingan yang END dengan sangat nggak elit ini deh XD**

 **(ending nggak elit cz hrusnya masih lanjut, tapi Ela lagi jadi pemalas tingkat akut~)**

 **Sudah ah, udah malam dan Ela mau bobo cantik demi besok kerja lagi. Pai-pai~**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ya~**

 **Salam, HoMin Shipper~**


End file.
